The invention relates to a fluid distribution device comprising a pressure reducer comprising:                a first cavity at a first pressure,        a second cavity at a second pressure lower than the first pressure,        a partition separating the first cavity from the second cavity,        a restricting valve arranged between the first and second cavities.        